Ultraman Ginga (character)
is the name of the newly revealed Ultraman. This Ultra will celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Tsuburaya Prod.'s Ultraman franchise and will star in New Ultraman Retsuden series. Leak and Reveal Tsuburaya Productions registered the name "Ultraman Ginga" using the copyright database IPDL. According to TV Magazine, this Ultra would be revealed during the Ultraman Film Festival between April 12 to April 14th. In the reveal, it was known the new Ultraman will be featured in New Ultraman Retsuden in a 30 minute episode format, unlike Ultra Zero Fight, and is stated to last 13 episodes, it s unknown whether or not he is from the Nebula M78 universe or a whole new universe. Etymology The japanese word "Ginga" (銀河) means Galaxy 'in English. History From the little that is known about the story, it is known that every Ultra, except Ultraman Tiga ( Because Tiga is Ancient Giant ), and monster in the Ultraman multiverse has been converted to action figures called Spark Dolls, which fell to Earth in a meteorite shower. A young man named Hikaru Raido somehow found the Ginga Spark, which lets him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called Ultra Live. Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use the Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. Ginga also can use the doll's powers in Ultra Form. Ultraman Ginga also have some techniques of his own: Special Moves *'Specium Ray: Ginga can fire a powerful beam from his arms like the original Ultraman. However, it is an "L" style ray. *'Ginga Thunder Bolts': Ginga can charge his right hand with electrical bolts and Ginga's crystal will change to yellow. Ginga then throw the collected bolts as disks, which proceed in cutting through the opponent with ease. Physical Techiques *'Ginga Kick': Ginga can perform a kick that is very powerful. It can draw upon the others dolls' powers. **'Super Kick': A kick technique, he gained by the spark doll of Ultraman Leo. *'Ginga Elbow': Ginga can hit the opponent with his elbow with great force. Human Host Ultraman Ginga's host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. Transformation Item Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. The Ginga Spark also can make the scattered dolls into their correct size. Not only change the host into Ultraman Ginga but it can also change the host into an Ultra or a Monster. Gallery Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show. Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg Trivia *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host at the youngest age, Musashi Haruno. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar to Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and AkaRed. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the first and only Ultra to star in an Ultraman mini series. **He is to be the first to star in the new Shin Retsuden Show. *It is unknown if Ginga existed before he was a doll or if only the doll form exists and Raido is the heart and mind of the Ultra. *Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming into something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies